1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to seismic vibrator baseplates for seismic exploration.
2. Description of Prior Art
Baseplates for seismic vibrators have been used to couple the vibrator to the earth surface while transmitting vibratory seismic energy into the earth. In the past, these baseplates have been made by using solid plate members, by casting a unitary baseplate with heavy ribs in the form of a group of parallel tubes, or by welding a number of parallel beams together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,538 sets forth an example of the parallel beam, welded baseplates. Another type of baseplate is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,538. Two solid plate sections were milled on their inner faces to leave a honeycomb appearance over a substantial portion of the inner face or surface. Certain portions of the plate sections were left unmilled to form locations for bolting the plate sections together. This type of baseplate was inefficient in terms of material costs in that a substantial portion of what was originally a solid plate was milled away to form the honeycomb structure. It was also very expensive to fabricate.